Hope & Resolution
by AqueousXback
Summary: Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan di tahun 2017 ini? [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay/ YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 _Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan di tahun 2017 ini?_

* * *

Tahun 2017 tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut tahun baru di area atap perusahaan, terkecuali Zhang Yixing. Pemuda manis itu sedang duduk di ruang kerja menatap lembut bintang yang bersinar melalui jendela ruangannya.

Zhang Yixing. Pemuda manis yang terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang dingin dan datar. Namun, dibalik semua itu. Yixing merupakan pemuda yang baik dan ramah walaupun sering berbicara dengan kata-kata sarkatis atau sadis. Tapi dengan semua keburukannya itu, Yixing merupakan pegawai yang paling dihormati di perusahaannya, JMH Corp.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut bersama kami, Xingie?"

Seketika Yixing terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia pun menatap pemuda -si perusak acara melamun Yixing- yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengacau lamunanku, Myeon- _ah_?" tanya Yixing dingin.

Pemuda yang menjadi korban kesadisan Yixing pun tertawa.

"Apa kau lupa, _eoh_? Itukan kebiasaanku" ucap pemuda itu. "Hey! Sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Aku kan sering sekali mengacaukan lamunanmu, Hahaha" lanjutnya.

Kim Joonmyeon. Pemuda tampan bak malaikat yang memegang posisi sebagai _Executive Marketing Manager_ sekaligus anak dari _CEO_ JMH Corp. Pemuda yang selalu sabar dengan kepribadian Yixing yang melenceng dari norma kemanusiaan serta satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil menjadi teman Yixing dan rela berteman dengan Yixing tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan? Apa itu masalah serius?" tanya Joonmyeon. Pemuda tampan itu langsung mengambil tempat di sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerja Yixing.

"Tidak, ini bukanlah masalah serius. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal" jawab Yixing yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Mengapa semua orang disini merayakan pergantian tahun. Padahal, malam pergantian tahun dan malam pergantian bulan sama saja jatuhnya. Apalagi malam pergantian hari. Kau tahu kan Myeon- _ah_ , aku paling tidak suka keributan. Jadi-"

"Hentikan semua pemikiranmu yang aneh itu Yixing! Aku tidak suka!" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada meninggi. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja kerja Yixing.

"Aku juga tahu pemikiranmu yang lain. Kau menggerutu karena tidak bisa pulang cepat, kan? Kau juga menyesal tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kan? Kau juga tidak bisa pulang karena diluar sudah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang, kan?" ucap Joonmyeon yang sukses membuat Yixing langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia pun menatap lekat Yixing yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Aku tahu, kau bukanlah orang yang menyukai keramaian dan keributan. Tapi kumohon, ubahlah sedikit pemikiranmu tentang malam pergantian tahun. Lagipula, malam pergantian tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam sembari menatap bintang yang bersinar lembut di langit malam melalui jendela ruang kerjanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian membuka kedua matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengubah cara berpikirku yang memanglah indvidualis dan sarkastik. Maaf" ucap Yixing.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Sesampainya, ia membuka jendela lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di daun jendela. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku benci tatapanmu" ucap Yixing. Ia pun membuang mukanya sombong.

Joonmyeon pun tertawa. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun menghentikan tawanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Di tahun 2017 nanti, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Maksudku, apakah ada harapan atau rencana kerja?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan maksud mencairkan suasana.

"Aku.." ucap Yixing dengan memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Kau tahu? dua bulan lagi aku akan di promosikan sebagai _Executive Financial Manager_ " jawab Yixing.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Aku sampai lupa kalau kau akan menjadi _executive manager_. Wah, selamat ya nona _executive manager_. Jangan sampai kau hancurkan perusahaan besar ini, hahaha" ucap Joonmyeon sedikit meledek

"Terima kasih dan jangan panggil aku nona" ucap Yixing ketus.

Joonmyeon tertawa sebagai tanggapan.

"Kalau kau, apa rencana kerjamu?" tanya Yixing. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang berpikir sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau kau bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki rencana kerja" ucap Yixing. Sekarang Yixing yang meledek Joonmyeon.

"Astaga. Kau ini meledekku tapi ucapanmu benar" ucap Joonmyeon. "Tapi, aku mempunyai satu rencana kerja" lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon pun menatap Yixing lekat lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

"Menyatakan cinta" ucap Joonmyeon.

"A-Apa? Menyatakan cinta?". Yixing pun diam sejenak. Perlahan, ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau lucu sekali Myeon-ah. Orang mana yang sudi mau denganmu, hah?" ucap Yixing yang tak berhenti tertawa.

" _Aish_ , kau ini. Harusnya kau mendukungku bukan meledekku" ucap Joonmyeon cemberut.

Yixing pun menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Siapa orang itu, _eum_?" tanya Yixing.

"Dia..." ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada menggantung. Ia menatap Yixing dengan lekat sedangkan Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu'.

"Dia... orang yang sedang bicara denganku saat ini" ucap Joonmyeon mantap.

Yixing terdiam seketika. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan menyelidik yang 'mematikan'.

"Kau yakin? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik denganku? Kau tahu kan kalau aku memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan" ucap Yixing.

"Aku yakin, bahkan sangat yakin" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu itu Xingie. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Menurutku, kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu merupakan kelebihan yang jarang sekali orang lain memilikinya" jawab Joonmyeon tenang.

Mendengar jawaban dari Joonmyeon -sahabatnya-, Yixing pun diam. Ia berusaha mencoba mencerna kata-kata Joonmyeon.

"Aku anggap itu adalah pernyataan cintaku. Jadi, apa jawabanmu Yixingie?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya satu menit lagi" ucap Yixing.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam membiarkan atmosfir keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah 10 detik lagi menuju tahun 2017.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

..

1

Tahun 2016 telah berganti. Sontak, terdengar suara ledakan kembang api yang menurut Yixing sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Yixingie?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ternyata ia masih ingat dengan janji Yixing tadi.

Yixing diam sejenak. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu itu, Myeon- _ah_. Kau tahu? Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu karena aku kasihan denganmu. Itukan termasuk rencana kerjamu di tahun 2017 ini. Kalau aku menolak, otomatis aku menggagalkan rencana kerjamu itu" jawab Yixing santai.

"Apa? Kau menerimanya karena kau kasihan?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak terima. " _Aish_ , kau sadis sekali Xingie" ucapnya dengan me- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menerimamu karena kasihan kok" ucap Yixing. "Aku menerimanya karena..". Ia pun memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Karena aku ingin kau mentraktirku _green tea latte_ besok" ucapnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon di ruang kerjanya.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?!" tanya Joonmyeon yang menaikkan sedikit intonasi pada ucapannya.

"Pulang tentunya. Sampai jumpa" jawab Yixing santai. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

 _'Hehehe, maafkan aku Myeon-_ ah _. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan bahwa aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Juga menyukaimu._

 _Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan di tahun 2017 ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ingin menjalin hubungan spesial denganmu dan itu terwujud sekarang. Terima kasih banyak Myeon-_ ah _, aku sangat mencintaimu'_

\- end -


End file.
